Accent
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: It was something Jervis had just noticed, something that seemed slightly out of place...


_**Accent**_

_A/N: -Cracks knuckles- Well! Hasn't this been a while? Look guys, I am SO sorry for abandoning my work for such a long time, but to be honest, I've been void of inspiration. I had just recently moved you see, and as I was flipping through my absolute favourite origin one (Year one: Scarecrow and Two-face) I noticed something: in this particular story, Jonathan is from Georgia. I tried to picture him with a slightly southern accent and after laughing profusely for a few moments, I thought this little story up, I'm hoping this gets the gears rolling for all the other unfinished works I have strewn about my house XD So just so everyone knows, this is based off of one particular text, so it may be a little different from what I usually write. _

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own these characters... I just wish I did..._

The table shook violently from the force of the blow it was just dealt. Beakers and various glass containers clattered and many fell off the table's edges and shattered on the floor. Looming above the table like a walking, breathing shadow, was Jonathan Crane_._

"Something's _missing!_" He cried, taking a short moment to inspect the hand he had just slammed on the table's surface, the side was red and tender to the touch, but he could tell that nothing was broken.

Jonathan found himself in a rut; the last four experiments he had conducted had proved inconclusive. The subjects either did not respond or died too quickly.

'_That takes the fun right out of things, doesn't it, Johnny boy?' _Scarecrow teased.

Jonathan removed his glasses and pressed the heel of his hand against his right eye, he could feel a migraine starting.

"Be quiet." He hissed.

His head shot up when he heard a noise from the doorway to his right; he looked over and found Jervis tentatively peeking into the room, looking concerned.

"I heard a crash... did you hurt yourself?" He asked, his eyes roaming over the shattered bits of glass that were scattered around the floor. Jonathan sighed loudly; this was not the time...

"Get out." He mumbled, "I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity"

Jervis, very much used to such derogative comments, nodded and was about to simply turn and leave when he noticed something. He opened his mouth to ask about it but chose to silently retreat from the room.

"Meet me in the library when you're feeling a little more _hospitable._" He called over his shoulder as he left.

It took almost an hour and a half, but eventually Jonathan managed to relax himself mentally enough to calmly walk into the house's library and slide into one if it's moth-eaten plush seats.

Jervis acknowledged him with a quiet '_hmph_', not bothering to look up from his book. Jonathan was smart enough to know what he was reading, and decided not to disturb him. He glanced over at the end table beside his chair and smiled faintly, on it laid his tattered copy of _Ulysses _and a cooling cup of tea. He picked up the cup and held it to his lips, '_Chamomile'_ he thought_, 'He's starting to learn.' _Looking over the brim of his cup, he noticed that Jervis was staring at him intently. Raising his eyebrow slightly, he took a small sip and placed the cup back down on the table with a light clinging noise.

The room was silent for a few minutes, the only sound being the occasional flipping of a page.

Jervis finally sighed and placed his book down on his lap.

"May I ask you something...About earlier today?" He asked. Jonathan tensed noticeably and shut his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" His voice was cold and stoic, and Jervis bit his lip, wondering vaguely what he was getting himself into.

"W-When you told me to leave earlier, I noticed something about you that I _swear_ I had never heard before..."

"_Get to the point, Tetch."_

"You had an accent." He blurted out, "It sounded slightly southern, I think, but I could have been wrong... It must have come out because you were so distressed... Things like that surface when you-"

"_Don't analyze me! I'm the doctor here!" _Scarecrow snapped, causing Jervis to flinch and lower his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "This topic makes me irritable. But if you are so desperate to know, yes. I _am _southern, but so help me god should you _ever _mentionthis again, they will never find your body." Jervis paled slightly and nodded.

"Then it's settled. This stays between me and you, yes?" Jonathan simply sighed in response. "Good. Now drink your tea before it gets cold."

The two eventually settled into a comfortable silence, each flipping through their respective novels.

"Jonathan?"

"Hm."

"I-If you ever want to tell me about when you were younger... I'll listen..."

Jonathan remained silent but smiled wistfully as he read the next line on his page.

'_It filled me with fear, and yet I longed to be nearer to it and to look upon its deadly work'_

_A/N: Bleeeeh. Okay. This was typed over the course of a night and a day, so if it's a little fragmented I apologize sincerely. I know this isn't as good as what I usually do, but I just needed to overcome my writers block a little bit, and I should start getting some more things out soon :) I thank you for taking the time to read this, and once again I'd like to say sorry to all the people who have been waiting for something new for so long. Reviews are wanted and needed._


End file.
